Jo Masterson
Jo Marie Masterson is a main character in the teen drama Twiƨted. She was best friends with Danny Desai and Lacey Porter in her childhood and the three were being babysat by Tara Desai the day Danny was accused of strangling her. Lacey tried to stick with Jo after Danny's arrest but Jo became sad and depressed after the incident. Lacey just wanted to forget and have fun - so she abandoned her best friend to become "popular". This made Jo an outcast and made her and Lacey enemies. After being stuck under the wing of her overprotective Chief of Police father Kyle Masterson, it only gave her more of a reason to get good grades and behave, but also made it even harder to make friends. However, Jo was able to make one new best friend in Rico who shares the same interests she does. Jo is described as an anti-social person who doesn't hang with the popular kids. She's also very curious at times, causing to act with impulse and land in trouble. It seems like she is going through a rebellious phase. She plans to help Danny, believing that he is innocent. While she also wants to come out of her shell, but that won't be easy being best friends with the school sociopath. Jo has made enemies with Sarita and Scott and was acquainted with Regina Crane the night of her death when the girl told her she would pass Danny to her after since sharing is caring. She is portrayed by Maddie Hasson. Biography In the Pilot episode, there is a flashback when Lacey and Jo were 11 years old and playing on a swing set outside of Danny's house, each taking turns. While talking about how Danny has been acting strange lately, Lacey makes a joke that maybe it is puberty and Jo laughs at how gross her comment is. Danny can be seen watching the two from an upstairs window. After a long wait, Danny comes out with a red jump rope, clearly in a traumatized daze. Lacey and Jo ask if he is okay to which he replies, "He had to". Lacey and Jo soon end up coming across his Aunt's dead strangled body, traumatizing them both by the scene. The trauma results in continued nightmares about the incident, requiring therapy. Sometime after the murder, Jo and Lacey's friendship is severed by Lacey's choice who ultimately becomes the most popular girl at school, abandoning their once strong friendship. Jo instead become a social outcast by her past association with Danny while still struggling with her childhood trauma and coming to terms with it. Personality Jo is sometimes harsh and sarcastic - but very loyal. She is very determined and straight-forward, immediately harsh with her enemies but caring and compassionate with her friends. She loves her family but is at odds with her dad over Danny. She is known to be an outcast because she was to afraid to have fun and put herself out there after her trauma. Now she desires to be normal but struggles to undo the past. Physical Appearance Jo's a pretty girl with shoulder length hair, which she wears out most of the time. Her style is jeans, top sweater and some boots. she is slim and a fast runner shown in episode 12 of season 1. Relationships Tyler Lewis Jo and Tyler first meet when Tyler starts his documentary and tries to interview Danny . He later invites them to his cemetery party but asks if was interrupting them hooking up. Jo remains hopefully silent but Danny quickly clarifies that shes like a sister. After that Tyler then goes on to ask her if she'd go on a date with him, but being upset about Danny's response, she rejects him. Later, when Rico reminds her Danny will most likely never go out with her, intending for her to ask him out, she instead says he's right and goes over to Tyler. At first he acts like it never happened but jokingly reminds her of how she shot him down. He then goes on to ask if she's changed her mind and she tells him she did. He takes her out on a date which Jo confesses is her first, and Tyler assures her she's doing great. They show up at the party together and Tyler goes off to interview Danny, while Rico goes off to drink, upset that Jo came with Tyler. Tyler reveals he was behind the pranks but later says it was only to make people feel sorry for Danny, and Danny doesn't act very suspicious, though he probably is. He is also behind the Masked Danny's strangling a Tara Desai dummy which he gleefully records. Seeing this, Jo angrily admits that they could've had something but he blew it. Later at school Tyler apologizes and explains his motivations while adding that he dropped the film because it didn't feel right. He also says he doesn't expect her to go out with him again, but he would like her forgiveness. She hesitantly agrees, probably because it didn't seem as evil as she previously thought. She is much more willing to forgive him after he makes an effort it clear Danny's name regarding Cole's poisoning and defends him when Danny makes some rude comments. Tyler runs into Jo when she goes to the movies to cheer up and invites her to his house where he and some friends were going to review a movie. They later go to his room and begin to make out but Jo stops and says she can't do this, mostly because of Danny. Tyler tells her it will help her move on if she finds Danny's true feelings for her, which she does and they turn out to be strictly platonic. Knowing she can move forward, she goes to Tyler's house and picks up where they left off, making out and eventually having sex. Afterwards Tyler lightly says she was good at that, causing her to laugh and tell him that he was her first everything, date, kiss, time, and possibly boyfriend. With that she tells him she has to go or her parents will worry, but before she gets dressed she asks him to close his eyes, which he does. She looks in the mirror one long last time before leaving. Danny Desai Jo and Danny were best friends when they were kids, until Danny was accused of supposedly killing his Aunt Tara and was soon released from juvie. When they were finally reunited, she initially refused to have anything to do with him. She even was hesitant to be near him, feeling that she could no longer trust him and that he "ruined her childhood". However, Danny slowly begins to make amends with her as he makes several attempts to convince her that he hasn't changed and is still the friend she once knew. This appears to slowly melt the cold barrier Jo put up against him, even openly going to a party with him. When he points out she hasn't left his side once they enter, Jo insists she has to "tell her kids she did one crazy thing in high school", making him smile. Jo's complete trust in him is solidified when he protects her from a guy who was 'having fun' with her while she was drunk and safely brings her home to her parents. She thanks him the next day and defends him in front of the entire school when her dad comes to take him in for questioning during a school meeting with the student body, much to her dismay. When she attempts to convince Lacey to give Danny his alibi, officially taking his name off the suspects list, Lacey refuses to which infuriates her, leading Jo to call her out on only caring about her reputation. She then spends the next episode "Grief is Five Letter Word" trying to find ways to convince her father and the town that Danny is not Regina's killer and is a good guy despite his dark past. She spends time with Danny despite her father's blunt disapproval, resulting in him furiously picking her up when he catches the two leaving the diner together and angering her when he demands Danny to stay away from her. She eventually convinces Danny to get their mother's together for dinner in hopes of smoothing things over. However, her father tags along at the last minute. When the family dinner goes wrong, Karen openly stating how Kyle views Danny which he doesn't deny, her father tells her he is only looking out for her. Jo says she knows he means well, but that she believes in Danny completely and indirectly says that she is going to be spending time with him despite his opinion of him, much to his chagrin. While her friendship is renewed with Danny, it will take time for their relationship to grow back. In Poison of Interest she confesses to being in love with him in front of the whole school, but he did not have romantic inclinations towards her at first but when Charlie comes to Green Grove he begins to grow jealous of all the time Jo spends with him and he was more determined to prove that he was a psychopath and that he wanted his life which was proven in Danny, Interrupted and that he does in fact have romantic feelings for Jo. and it is proven in The Tale of Two Confessions when Danny tells Jo how he feels about her and that he wants to be more than friends but she's confused so he gives her some time to think and the next day at school they both talk about what happened and decide it's too weird to talk there so they decide to meet somewhere near the library where they can figure things out. Jo just wants to have a special relationship with Danny and have something real and not something in a dream. Lacey Porter Lacey tried to stick with Jo after Danny's arrest but Jo became sad and depressing years after the incident, and Lacey just wanted to forget and have a normal life, so she moved on to become more social. The girls are now civil while working together to discover who murdered Regina, because now they have a secret only the two of them know. As the last few episodes have progressed, we see that Lacey and Jo rekindle their friendship, though are no longer best friends. Lacey and Jo are trying to build back their friendship. During Home Is Where the Hurt Is, they both apologized to each other while getting ready for the homecoming dance. Rico Rico seems to be one of her friends (along with Danny the only one), also it seems that they have a good friendship. But in the show The Fest and the Furious, Jo seems to be going to the dance with Danny. It is believed that Rico was actually jealous and sad. Jo also seems to be neglecting Rico and moving on to only Danny. Also Rico saw Danny's mother putting his Aunt Tara's necklace in to the ocean which makes Rico suspicious. Rico is Jo's best friend but Danny seems to be in the way. Rico has a crush on Jo, but Jo doesn't have mutual feelings. During Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Jo pushed Rico to ask Andie Dang to homecoming. Sarita Sarita has always disliked and bullied Jo; however, Jo has also had a mutual disdain for the mean girl. The night of Regina's party, an intoxicated Jo walks into Sarita and the mean girl rudely tells Jo to watch where she's going - and to not have too much fun. Jo replies by telling Sarita that she will have even more fun and Sarita will have to deal with it; seizing this as an opportunity to harass an inebriated Masterson, Sarita calls Scott over so Jo can do a body shot from Scott's stomach. Scott tries to sexually assault Jo and Sarita laughs callously, encouraging the assault until Danny comes to the rescue. Ever since the night of the party, Sarita has become meaner, and has continued to bully Jo - even going so far as to make a video of the incident and play it during the sobriety skit Jo starred in as revenge for Jo taking Sarita's role. Charlie McBride Coming Soon Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *Grief Is a Five Letter Word *PSA De Resistance *Sleeping with the Frenemy *The Fest And The Furious *Three For The Road *We Need To Talk About Danny *Docu-Trauma *The Truth Will Out *Poison of Interest *Out With The In-Crowd *Dead Men Tell Big Tales *The Son Also Falls *Home Is Where the Hurt Is *Sins of the Father *Danny Indemnity *The Son Also Falls *You're a Good Man, Charlie McBride *Danny, Interrupted *The Tale of Two Confessions Trivia *Despite initially wanting nothing to do with Danny, she soon ends up becoming his friend in the Pilot and even defends him against other fellow students when he is indirectly accused of murdering Regina. *While Lacey became popular after Danny's scandal with killing his Aunt Tara, Jo became an outcast. *Although Jo is anti-social, she is easily able to befriend Danny despite everyone elses opinion of him. *She was the first person to give Danny a chance. *her dad is the chief of police. *It was revealed by Danny that her middle name is Marie, in her dream. ("We Need To Talk About Danny") *She has a tendency to play with her lips, look at her surroundings, or blink a lot when she is nervous. *She is still in love with Danny revealed in Out With The In-Crowd even though she knows he doesn't feel the same way. *Jo has her first kiss, make-out session and sexual encounter all in one episode with Tyler Lewis. A decision that is implied that she regrets. *She and Danny saw Vikram Desai fall off of a clift to his death. *She is okay with Danny and Lacey going to the Homecoming dance in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. *She used to be interested in Charlie McBride, Danny's enemy and they briefly dated bur broke up in Danny, Interrupted. *She finds out that Danny is in love with her in The Tale of Two Confessions and that he always thought they would be friends but was wrong and that she has always wanted to hear that from him for the longest time and was grateful. *She is kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend in The Tale of Two Confessions because he thought that he saw her and Danny kissing inside her house not knowing they were just hugging. *She is revealed to be the half sister of Charlie as confessed by her mom. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students